Sodor Adventures: Season 1
The first season of Thomas and Friends: Sodor Adventures started airing on January 10th, 2014 on BBC. It continued airing until February 23rd. Episodes #Races - Thomas and Percy get a run for their money after boasting about their races. #Stuck in the Mud - Emily gets sent down the wrong line towards a muddy puddle. #Winston and the Signal - When a new signalman comes to Kellsthrope Signalbox, Winston becomes a runaway. #Where's BoCo? - Bill and Ben play a trick on BoCo, but chaos occurs when nobody can find him. #Improper Engines - Henry has another accident, leading James to think he's a jinx. #The Crashing Kipper - Henry tries to prove he's not improper, but it doesn't end well. #Down the Bridge - Duncan, Max and Monty think of a plan to derail Rheneas. #The Wrong Way - Duck thinks Percy's doing things "The Wrong Way." #Harvey Goes Fishing - Harvey gets a surprise when he takes a goods train to Brendam. #Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine - Sir Handel thinks ghosts are silly, but changes his mind after an eventful foggy night. #The Old Warrior - Bertram explains how he got the nickname "The Old Warrior". #Streamlined Engines - Gordon and Spencer are tired of Connor and Caitlin asking them to race, so they try and find someone else to race them instead. #Thomas' Special Coach - Caitlin gets to pull the Wild 'Nor Wester, but in her excitement, forgets an important coach. #Oliver and the Snowstorm - Oliver and Toad get trapped in a snowdrift. #High and Mighty - Mighty starts boasting that he's the better half, so Mac decides to put him in his place. #Be On Your Guard! - Bill and Ben stop some jewelry thieves. #Oldies But Goldies - Toby proves to Spencer that he's stronger than it seems. #Mind my Paintwork! - Isobella doesn't want to get dirty when she has to deliver some supplies to Ulfstead Castle on a muddy road. #Nicholas the Crane - A new crane named Nicholas arrives and is placed at the Smelter's, but is horrified at the jobs 'Arry and Bert do. #Butch's Chase - Butch has to catch up with Rusty when he leaves too soon. #Memory Loss - Edward finds out the truth of how Sidney got his memory loss. #Trust Paxton - James is suspicious of Paxton. #Diesel Domination - Diesel tries to dominate Sodor. #Winston and Elizabeth - Elizabeth makes fun of Winston and the Fat Controller. #Dave the Diesel - The Fat Controller decides to buy a new diesel, but Diesel 10 has other ideas. #The Christmas Tree - Thomas realizes a simple Christmas delivery can turn into chaos. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Arthur *Murdoch *Fergus *Spencer *Molly *Neville *Whiff *Stanley *Hank *Charlie *Scruff *Flynn * *Stafford *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Victor *BoCo *Diesel *Daisy *Bear *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Winston *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Millie *Rex *Mike *Bert *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Rocky *Hector *Bertie *Terence *Trevor *Harold *Bulgy *Caroline *Cranky *Butch *Elizabeth *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Colin *Kevin *Owen *Merrick *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Miss Jenny *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Sir Robert Norramby *Smudger (in flashback) *Rosie (does not speak) *Buster (does not speak) *Jeremy (does not speak) *Stepney (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Jock (cameo) Characters introduced *Nicholas *Dave Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Seasons